


Drowning Lessons

by idkbro



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkbro/pseuds/idkbro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic, so i rlly don't know what im doing. feedback would be awesome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drowning Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so i rlly don't know what im doing. feedback would be awesome.

Gerard’s been missing for two days. Two days. Two days is enough for Frank to be pacing around his room at 3 AM, biting his lip until it bleeds, obsessively texting Gerard. And Gerard hadn’t answered any of his texts.  
F: hey G (SENT 3:00am)  
F: i miss u (SENT 3:04am)

F: where r u (SENT 3:29am)

G: sorry (RECEIVED 5:19am)  
F: g???? (SENT 5:20am)  
G: so sorry frnk (RECEIVED 5:25am)  
F: plz come home (SENT 5:25am)  
Frank’s ringtone begins to play and he stops staring at his text messages. The caller ID states that Mikey was calling him, probably to further inform him on Gerard’s state. Frank clicks the green Answer Call button and presses the phone to his ear.  
“Hey.” Frank says, cautiously.  
“Hi Frank.” Mikey replies, his voice sounds fragile.  
“Heard anything new?” Franks voice is starting to shake, expecting the worst.  
“T-turn on channel s-seven.” Mikey stutters. So, with shaky hands, Frank picks up his remote control, turns on the TV and changes the channel.  
“I’m gonna put down the phone so I can listen, okay Mikey?” Frank says, setting down the phone, anxiously waiting for the advertisements to end. When they finally do, the camera is pointed at a well dressed woman with a microphone, with what appeared to be a river in the background.  
“Hi, you’re here today with your local Channel Seven News, bringing you the latest news.” She smiles at the camera, “At the moment I am located near the bridge where this morning an unfortunate young person was seen jumping off of.” Frank takes a sharp breath in. No. He wouldn’t do that.  
The reporter continues to speak, “According to all sources, the cause of his death was in fact suicide. One of the witnesses to this tragedy videotaped the incident.” The screen changes to a low definition video of a black haired man stepping over the bridge barrier. Gee? In the video, he pulls out his phone and types something into it. He stops typing for a moment and smiles, staring at the phone for a few minutes, but looks up when the sounds of police sirens begin.  
He types onto his phone again, and puts his phone on the edge of the bridge, looking down into the water. However something on the phone catches his attention and he picks it up one last time, smiles at it, and whispers something. Setting the phone down once again, the man ties something to his ankle, smiles at the camera and- oh god. Gerard. The video was too blurry to see any specific facial features, but Frank could see it in his smile. He didn’t know anyone who smiles like Gerard smiles.  
Frank was too shocked to have paid attention to when he fell, but when he looked up at the TV, the man was gone and the camera was shaking. The TV changes back to the reporter, who begins to wrap up the story, “The suicide supposedly occurred at 5:26 AM and the jumper was identified as G-” Frank shut off the TV before they could tell him what he already knew.  
“Mikey?” Frank asked continuing his call.  
“Yeah?”  
“I think I’m gonna hang up now.” He whispers and ends the call. Frank looks at the wall. He looks at his phone. He looks at his hands.  
“Fuck, Gerard,” He whispers, “How could you do this to me?” Tears begin to form in his eyes and he blinks them back. “Fuck.” Frank says, wiping his eyes with his hands clumsily, and pulling his fingers through his hair.  
“You can’t just do this to me.” He says, louder now, talking to the blank wall.  
“You can’t just-” Frank says and loses his voice, choking on tears, “Goddammit Gerard, you can’t say you love me and then fucking leave!” He yells, holding his head in his hands.”That just isn’t-” Frank sobs, “It isn’t how it works.”  
He curls up on his bed, holding his stomach, tears creating rivers down his face. Frank can physically feel the loss in his heart, it feels like he’d been stabbed. “You can’t just do this! You can’t just leave!This isn’t how it was supposed to end! This isn’t how it was gonna be. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” His voice becomes more quiet and his words begin to blur together, “This isn’t how it was supposed to be. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. So sorry.” Until his tears stop and he wipes off his face. He looks at the wall with tired eyes and tear-stained cheeks.”I’m so sorry Gee, I was so clueless.”  
Frank lies on his bed for an eternity, mind empty, staring at the wall. He feels numb. Everything feels so distant, so unreal. The phone rings, but Frank cannot move to pick it up. He traces the tears on his face lightly with his finger.  
“‘M so sorry Gee, ‘m so sorry.”


End file.
